The New Life
by bokchoybokchoy
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle with the story, thanks! Ok, so the story is basically that Maryse and Robert are in Idris to attend a very important meeting, and complete some missions from the Clave. It would take about half a year, so Magnus, seeing his chance to spend more time with Alec, came to live at the Institute. I didn't really want to dwell too muc
1. New Character Introduced!

**Name: Alice Bane**

**Age: Approximately 600 years old but appears 16**

**Status: Immortal**

**Species: Warlock, downworlders.**

**Title: High Warlock of Paris**

**Residence: Paris, but later moved to stay with her brother**

**Allegiance: Clave**

**Family: Brother: Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn**

**Mother: Half Indonesian half Dutch**

**Father: Prince of hell, unknown de mon. **

**Stepfather: Tried to drown her when she was little, but Magnus burned him. Ever since that incident, Alice was determined to become the greatest warlock in the world, and she did. **

**Warlock marks: None, which is a very rare situation between downworlders. **

**Appearance: Alice is a tall warlock, being 176 . ,. cm, taller than most girls and many boys. She is very lean, but not extremely skinny, with a lightly muscled body. Alice, different to her brother, has flawless pale skin and charcoal black hair up to her lower waist. She has bright ice blue eyes, which are usually cold or emotionless since her stepfather's death, a tall nose, and slightly full pink lips. According to Isabelle, Alice is the most beautiful woman she has ever seen in her whole life. Alice likes the colours silver and black very much, and she is usually seen in wearing clothes in those colours. Of course, like Magnus, she has many many clothes, shoes and accessories. She likes wearing singlets and jackets, skinny jeans, boots and black and silver nail polish. According to Clary, Alice is quite the opposite of Magnus, but very similar to Alec, even though they are not related. **

**Personality: Despite her extremely good looks, Alice has a cold and distant personality that makes many people want to stay away from her. There is a softer side to her, and only Magnus knows about it and has seen it. She stays very calm even on the most critical situations. Despite living for about 6 centuries, Alice has not been in a romantic relationship with anybody, which is very unlike her brother. She always say that she still haven't met the person that she wants to spend eternity with. She rarely speaks, and when she does, can make very smart statements and remarks that often catch people off guard and not able to answer. A long life has given Alice many chances to see different situations from different points of views, so she is very wise and knows about many things. Because of the promise she made when Magnus saved her, she is now the most powerful warlock on earth. She has unlimited supernatural powers, from telekinesis, causing others pain by looking at them, to controlling wind, ice, fire, earth and water. Others include: Heal injuries, freeze people in place, read minds, manipulate memories, create illusions and much, much more. Even though it may not seem like it, Alice cares a lot about the people who earn her respect and friendship. She is also very good at reading people, knowing immediately if they have a good soul and a good heart. Alice does not like parties, and at her brother's parties she usually sites in a corner, a glass of silver cocktail in hand, ice blue eyes intently following someone. **


	2. Alice Bane

Chapter 1: Alice Bane

Ok guys, so the story is basically that Maryse and Robert are in Idris to attend a very important meeting, and complete some missions from the Clave. It would take about half a year, so Magnus, seeing his chance to spend more time with Alec, came to live at the Institute. I didn't really want to dwell too much on the meeting situation. Warning, characters may be OOC!

Alice POV

I could still see it. The hatred in his eyes as he picked me up by the collar and dragged me to the edge of the pond. Suddenly, I felt myself sail through the air and land in the water. I gasped for air, lungs immediately filled with pond water. My vision became blurry, and I slowly closed my eyes...

I woke up with a start, gasping for air, eyes wide. I looked around my room, and sighed in relief. It was only a dream. Sunlight shined through the window into my eyes, and I squinted from the sudden brightness. Slowly I pushed back my silver bed covers and climbed out of bed. My fingers reached towards the black-framed window and pushed it open. Fresh morning air gushed into my room and I sighed. Today should be a good day.

After a long shower, I stepped out onto the mat, water dripping from my hair and body. A wave of my hand and my hair dried, falling down in a silky curtain and reaching my lower back. I opened the bathroom door and walked to my black closet, wanting to find my favourite outfit. Silver singlet, check. Black skinny jeans, check. Black ankle boots, check. Black jacket, check. Perfect. I grabbed my large silver handbag from the glass table and checked its contents. Phone, wallet, plane ticket, laptop, keys. Ok. I slung the bag over my right should and stepped out the door, locking it after me. The black Maserati was parked outside my garage, dotted with drops of rain. I turned back, and took one last look at the apartment I have lived in for the past 450 years. I'm going to miss this. Accompanied by the sharp clicks of my boots, I walked towards the car and slid inside.

After about 25 minutes of speed driving, I arrived at the airport. I glanced at my watch, 11.34. My flight is at 12 o'clock. Better hurry. After another 15 minutes of large strides and filling in forms, the checkout to board the plane came into view. It was 11.50. I walked towards the checkout, showed the workers my ticket, boarded the plane, and found my seat. I touched the ring on my left index finger. "Magnus. I have boarded the plane. Be there in about 10 hours." The reply came almost immediately. "Ok. See you at the Institute. Be safe."I smiled slightly and settled into my seat. This is going to be a long trip.

Time Skip to about 10 hours later

Alice POV

I looked up at the "castle" standing in front of me. So this is the New York Institute. The glamour isn't all that impressive. I went up to the big metal door and pressed the bronze doorbell. Half a minute later, the door was opened and a young girl with red hair and green eyes came into view.

"Hello?"she asked nervously, "May I help you?"

I looked closely at her. The girl in front of me was short, mush shorter than me, with flame red hair and light green eyes. This is the girl I know as Clary.

"Greetings Clarissa,"I stated. She looked very surprised that I know her name. "Is Magnus Bane here?"

Clary looked even more surprised that I knew Magnus, which I found quite interesting. Almost every Downworlder knows about Magnus, The High Warlock Of Brooklyn. "Magnus..."She murmured, "Yes! Magnus is here! Would you like to come in?"

I nodded, "Thank you, Clarissa."

Clary led the way down the corridor, and I followed. After a few minutes we came to a stop at a wooden door. Voices could be heard from inside, and I immediately recognized my brother's voice.

"Alec, darling, you should get used to wearing some glitter every now and then."He was saying, "You look so hot in it."

"Wh...What are you saying!"came the stuttered reply, and I decided that this was the moment to enter. Ignoring Clary standing next to me, I turned the doorknob and stepped inside.

"Magnus."I said coldly, as usual.

His head jerked up with a look of surprise, and after a few moments, jumped up from the brown couch and hugged me tightly. I looked at Alec, whose face was a mixture of confusion and jealousy. I sighed softly.

"Alice, you're here finally!"Magnus was saying enthusiastically. "I missed you!"

I pushed him off gently and whispered, "Introduce me, your boyfriend is feeling ignored."

He turned around and looked at Alec, who was just sitting on the couch awkwardly, "Oh yes! Of course! Alec, sweetie, this is Alice, my sister who just came here from Paris!"

Alec looked even more confused, "Sister? But you two look nothing like each other."Then he seemed to remember his manners. "Oh, sorry. My name is Alec."

"I have heard a lot about you, Alec Lightwood,"I replied, "My name is Alice Bane, High Warlock of Paris."

He extended his hand and shook mine. "High Warlock of Paris...Are you the Great Warlock of Earth?"He asked me in amazement.

I nodded slightly, "Yes, Alec. Pleasure to meet you in person."

"Ni...Nice to meet you too."He stammered.

Magnus has told me quite a lot about the Lightwood family, especially about Alec. When i first saw a photo of him I was quite surprised about how we looked so alike. We had the same pale skin, same charcoal black hair and blue eyes. Now that I met him in person, I saw the kindness and love he has for Magnus in his eyes, and I truly feel happy for my brother for finding such a kind partner to accompany him.

At this moment, the door swung open and there stood a beautiful young woman with charcoal hair and dark brown eyes, and a young man with blonde hair and gold eyes.

"I'm hungry,"he stated, walking into the room and flopped onto the couch, closing his eyes."Magnus, use your magic and get me some Mu-Shu pork. That way I might have the energy to tolerate you and Alec's lovey-dovey things."I'm sure that he is called Jace, the cocky and sarcastic shadowhunter.

Alec blushed furiously and looked down at his hands. "Jace! Don't say that..."

The black haired girl, who Magnus told me was called Isabelle, stalked into the room after him with grace, silky hair swishing with every movement. "I offered to make lunch, but you refused!" she put her hands on her hips, "This is what you get for denying my offer!"

Magnus coughed, successfully grabbing everyone's attention. "We have a guest."

Jace opened his eyes slightly and glances sideways at me, after a few seconds he realized something and shot straight out of the couch, shoulders tense, face tight. "What is a mundane doing in the Institute?"

Isabelle looked at me closely,"I don't ever remember anyone in this room inviting you here."

Alec gasped at his siblings' rudeness, and was about to apologize when I spoke up.

"Pleased to meet you, Jace Herondale, Isabelle Lightwood."

Jace's eyes widened at his original last name, "She knows my name. My real name. And I cannot say that I particularly like that."

Isabelle, on the other hand, was still acting snobby, the way she acts to all mundanes. "We don't even know her, just because she is slightly pretty, doesn't mean she can enter other people's homes at their own accord."

"Isabelle! Will you stay quiet!"Alec burst out suddenly, embarrassed and frustrated at the same time at his sister's bitchy behavior, "Sorry, Ali-"

Magnus stood up, "Silence!"everyone turned to look at him and he looked pleases with the result. "Let me introduce to you, Alice Bane, my sister."

Jace and Isabelle turned and looked at me in amazement. "But...She's a mundane..."Jace murmured quietly.

"I am, indeed, Magnus'biological sister."I spoke up, "Alice Bane, High Warlock of Paris."

"High Warlock of Paris... Why does that name sound so familiar..."Isabelle thought out loud, then, as the answer slowly dawned on her, she let out a high pitched gasp and widened her eyes, "Great Warlock of Earth?!"

Jace also looked surprised. His mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were filled with amazement and awe. "Seriously?"He asked, "This isn't a mistake?"

"I'm afraid not, Jace."I replied, "I am the Great Warlock of Earth, and has been living in Paris for the past 450 years."

Isabelle realized the great mistake she made a few minutes ago and looked incredibly guilty, almost fearful that I would do something to her. "I...I'm really so...sorry!"she stammered, "I di..didn't mean i..it!"

I regarded her carefully, my eyes scanning over the pale flawless skin and eyes wide with fear. She is a kind-hearted girl, I'm sure. It's just her parents behavior that effected her. "It's fine, Isabelle."

She breathed out in relief as if a tonne of weight has been lifted off her shoulders. "Thank you very much."

"Umm..."I turned around and saw Clary standing by the door, "Who are you?"

Magnus sighed in frustration, Alec's face became redder, Jace snorted, and Isabelle giggled slightly.

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild Morgenstern,"I breathed out softly, and the reaction I got did not disappoint. Everyone except for Magnus stared at me in shock as I continued to talk, "I knew your mother very well, we were considered to be good friends. Every year that your mother brought you to Magnus, I came as well. I basically watched you grow up, Clarissa."

After a few minutes of silence, Clary seemed to recover from her shock. "So, you're saying that you are older than me."

I almost smiled at that. Almost. "Yes, Clary, and not just by a few years. I am Magnus's sister, Alice Bane, High Warlock of Paris, and have been living for approximately 600 years."

"Wow."She gasped, "That is so long!"

Magnus grinned, "And I've been living for 800 years, never heard you say any words of amazement to me,"

"Well, there is a difference,"I smirked, "Even though I am 2 centuries younger than you, your skills still cannot compare to mine."

Magnus did not look the slightest uncomfortable. "You are the Great Warlock of Earth for a reason,"

"There is."I looked around the room, at Alec, who has recovered from his blushing moment and is staring at the clouds outside; Isabelle, inspecting her black nails; Jace and Clary, who was murmuring something to each other quietly, smiling occasionally; and my dear brother, Magnus, who has always been protective of me and spoiled me quite often when I was little. "So, is this everyone I'm going to be meeting today?"

"Actually, no." Magnus seemed to remember something and dashed out of the room. A few minutes later, he was back, arms around a ball of black and grey fur. "Meet Chairman Meow. Chairman, this is Alice Bane, who I must have told you about, my dear sister."

The small cat showed his green gold eyes and reached a paw out to me. I reached forward and shook it. "Hello,"I said, "I'm Alice."

"Meow."

"Nice to meet you too."I said back. Yes, like Magnus, I possess the skill of being able to understand animal languages. It takes some time to get used to it, but I have lived for so long.

"Meowww."

I turned to Magnus, "He's hungry. Feed him."

"I know, I know."Magnus replied and gestured at Alec, "You coming?"

It is so simple for Magnus to just wave a hand and the cat bowl would just refill itself. There obviously is some other reason, which I don't exactly want to think about right now.

Alec stood up, and followed Magnus out of the room. Jace, looking impatient, stood up as well. "Well, the cat's been fed, and now it is time to turn to our own needs, who's up for Taki's?"

"Me,"Isabelle put her hand up. Clary and I also raised our hands.

"I will tell Magnus to meet us there,"I said, and touched my finger to the ring. 'Magnus, meet us at Taki's.' The reply came after a few seconds, 'Ok. See you there.'

I sighed, and walked out of the room after Clary, Isabelle and Jace.


End file.
